demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FerbTheGenius
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ferb3.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 15:31, July 2, 2010 There's another Caitlin, do a different one. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 22:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) There's already a Caitlin here. That doesn't mean you can't make a new thing like this: Caitlin, Daughter of Rhea FerbTheGenius [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 22:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but I think you're an iimposter. Why don't you use your other acccount? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 22:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I like Phineas and Ferb too... XD I's hilarious. Most girls my age don't like it. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 22:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm 14. 22:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC)22:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC)~ Uh, Ferb, you can come back to the chat now... -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 00:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Cailin Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 04:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) HI, im talking to one of Ryan's sisters Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell that ryuu kid or whatever on my blog yes we are gods that I like him but dont tell him i told you to Nessa Godess of Colors,Plants,and,Youth and the sister of the awesome Cailin and Eve 18:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hehe... I'm calling you Cailin, Cailin! :P I love your name. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 12:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Shame on you Kyra :P [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Hi. xD -Leafwhisker 17:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really, just earning badges cuz I'm competitive. -Leafwhisker 17:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm mean. XD :P I hate my name. T_T It's spelled wrong. My step dad spelled it wrong. T_T Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey love... I miss you. i found out you were banned from the chat room today... I miss you. and did you have two more kids? ~Vaati Lol ferby..... -sighs- imma go jump off ze cliff. This kinda, oh I dont know, SUCKS! 04:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -is crying her heart out- you dont know.....you just dont.... -projects herself to the Underworld- im gonna go find Cole or some other demon and have them kill me! "But you still have all of me...." 04:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -cries- sorry ferby. and youre not. im just about to break. i cant even go on my own facebook home page without sobbing now. -heart is demolished- im gonna go find a demon.... "But you still have all of me...." 04:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -cries more- sorry ferby. no one would care. -sighs- -is broken beyond repair inside- "But you still have all of me...." 04:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) s'okay. disney has good songs. -sings My Immortal- these wounds wont seem to heal this pain is just too real theres just too much that time cannot erase.... -cries- youre needed. im not. you stay. "But you still have all of me...." 04:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry ferby. but that song is me. -is dying inside- im just gonna go die somewhere. "But you still have all of me...." 04:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ferby we're the mistakes. the forgotten. thats what we are. -cries- the ones left in the dust. the ones hurt. -dies inside- "But you still have all of me...." 04:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) thats us. -curls into a ball- im ranting at the sky...."But you still have all of me...." 05:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) not that. im just alone. sad. unloved. not cared about. "But you still have all of me...." 05:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) im sad. "But you still have all of me...." 05:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -goes into hysterics- "But you still have all of me...." 05:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) okay. love you too. youre like a sister. dont leave me. "But you still have all of me...." 05:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hi....im still sad....no slapping urself. -crying more- "But you still have all of me...." 15:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey yeah.....i would never have the nerve to call my own Dad. i'd probably end up super OCD and crying and screaming a lot. yeah.... -cries- "But you still have all of me...." 16:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) im pretty tired too....i keep having dreams! i end up falling outta my bed or crying. or both. not even Glee or Jersey Shore is helping me. good luck when you call your mom... "But you still have all of me...." 16:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i could probably do that.... i might email him today. -sighs- that'll be one interesting email. and itll give me a reason to actually CHECK my email. XD. -is crying still- "But you still have all of me...." 17:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah..i changed mah facebook settings. so i dont get tons of BS emails. -sighs- im scared. i dont even know what i'd put in that email!!! "But you still have all of me...." 18:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) haha i had 1006 emails after i joined facebook......and yeah it would be a rant probably. which is why i wont email. "But you still have all of me...." 18:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) oh cool! im too afraid to email my Dad....but on a brighter note, me and Andrew are dating again......"But you still have all of me...." 20:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hi i love kingdom of hearts and i love jacob black i love him even more with his shirt off XD i hate edward cullen Jacob is the best well we got divorced...but he told me he still loved me...and i was crying a lot...and i love him still.....so we decided to try again. yes we do need counseling. XD so did your mom respond to ur email yet??? "But you still have all of me...." 23:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -nukes edward cullen- isnt yaoi kingdom of hearts the best? -nukes edward cullen- i should elctricute edward cullen -eletrcuteds edward cullen- who's ur fav kingdom of hearts character i like roxas roxas forever yeah im on facebook ferby...... and its okay. "But you still have all of me...." 23:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) how do u do the "disney girl"thingy i want 2 make one 2 but something diferent different words O_O -facepalm- ferby..... well if u wanna talk on facebook im on, okay? "But you still have all of me...." 23:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ....-no comment- so did ur mom reply yettttt??? "But you still have all of me...." 01:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) =3 Hey, i've been fine. love you too. Sorry i haven't been on lately, me and Kiya have been extremely busy... -_-; Tell the kids i said hi, and i wish i could talk to them soon! I was on the back? XD That's cool. Haha, you want me. XP ~The Dark Minish Sorcerer, Vaati, SorcererVaati XDD dork. XD my dad still hasnt emailed me backkkk!! DX T_T "But you still have all of me...." 16:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) i killed edward cullen-laughs evily- XD im happy-dances like they do in soroity row- /hi I heard we have new cousins we have a new sister her name is Amber shes a daughter of Hecate and shes a witch~~Leo Nessas Kids TTYL 00:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The profile Pic thingy Hello Callin! I was wondering how u made the "Son of Henry" for Warboss because I wanted to make a "daughter of Henry" Thank you! ~~Swimmer44 Oh! Thanks for the hug, cuz! -hugs back tightly- and would you make one? Thank you! ~~Cuzin Yes, I read in your blog you were a kid of satan -thinks hard- how's that even possible? and thank you for the pic thing! just leave it on my talk page or something. and can i repay you somehow? ~~cuzin Thanks again for the pic! (eventhough you haven't given it to me yet) I know im gonna love it! ~~Cuzin New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks!